Monica Johnson
Monica Johnson is a character in Villainy and Virtue, created and portrayed by SpacemanFromMars. Biography When Monica was a young girl her father worked as a police officer, Her mother a detective. Growing up she was cared for by her auntie most of the time, A woman really into crime and drama. Monica liked to watch the drama's and crime movies. The dames, The cop, The danger how she longed as a little girl to be in those movies. It became her dream. Only enhanced by her power. It was a surprise to her, She'd only found out about it when she turned 13, Holding a bit of broken glass focusing hard on it. Then it happened, Seeing everything about the bottle. How it'd got broken etc. Bemused she tried it on everything she could possibly touch. Monica became a rookie cop at 25, Her goal of being at the top coming soon. Her peak condition was always a thing she had, she presumed it was just her winning the genetic lottery but she noticed she was faster, smarted more enhanced than the rest of her species. Never once did it cross her mind at that time to become a superhero, As a young kid she swore an oath to never become a superhero. At 30 she got her role as Chief Inspector of Police. Appearance Monica stands at 5ft 7, with short brown hair. She has a small mole beside her lip on the right. Around her is a police officers determined atmosphere, Which often causes people to be uncomfortable around her. Her eyes a generic blue colour. She has a few scuffs on her knuckles from fights she used to get into. Her expression is fluid, Changing with her emotion. Her face when she laughs is that compared to a crumpled face on paper. Both of her parents are Puerto Rican. Personality Being a police officer she has to be serious, Her face monotone. She often takes things with a pinch of salt until facts are in front of her. She has a steely determination to get whatever she does done, Not letting others drag her down. When not in work she's laid back, More talkative and friendly. Being a police officer she has a sort of vendetta against the heroes for stealing the light which made the police lazy. Abilities Enhanced Condition Monica is at the peak physical and mental condition of Humans in that verse can achieve without any super-/unnatural methods. This entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural Sight Though she is not a superhero she possess the power of sight. Focusing on a singular object, She can see the past of that object. When it comes to dead bodies she gets the time of death, Often capturing the killers face or how they died. She can do this with living things but a deal more concentration is to be dealt. Monica has to touch the thing she was to see the past of. Category:Character Category:Neutral Category:SpacemanFromMars Category:Safe Zone